The Hidden Love (ScorpiusxReader)
by JustanotherHPfanx
Summary: Scorpius goes to an alternate universe with the use of a time turner to find that his best friend doesn't exist and his crush (Y/n) is the right hand woman to Voldemort. (based off of the cursed child)
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius POV*

"Scorpius, Malfoy"

Professor Mcgonagall, the headmistress called my name to get sorted into my house. I could see everyone staring at me, they had all heard the rumours about how I was the son of Voldemort.

I walked up and sat down on the stool before I felt the old sorting hat fall over my eyes. It was the weirdest feeling, having your thoughts read. I fixed the hats position on my head so I could see out over the rest of the school, they all looked surprised, they probably expected the sorting hat to scream out

"Slytherin!" Before the hat even touched my head. Wait, I hear clapping from the left hand side of the room. It finally resonated with me… the hat said my house, I've been sorted into Slytherin! I expected this, I nod and half smile as hop off the stool and place the hat gently on the top of the chair. I turn to walk to the silver and green table I locked eyes with a girl standing in the middle of the first years. She has shiny (h/c) hair and big (e/c) eyes.

I continue walking to the Slytherin table who are still clapping for me even though every instinct in me wants to stay where I was and continue looking into her (e/c) eyes forever. My legs kept moving toward the table clapping for me. It feels good being applauded, it feels like I was being accepted. I knew that if I just got the chance to talk to people they would realise I'm not the son of Voldemort, I hate it that, that is what people think when they hear 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

I sit down next to a fourth year and lay my head on my hand while I look back at all the nervous first years that were yet to be sorted into their houses.

"Albus, Potter" that's Harry Potter's son! I bet he'll be in

"SLYTHERIN" did not expect that… Albus walks over to our table and sits right next to me. I smile at him but he doesn't look in the mood to smile back, I get that. Or maybe he just thinks I'm the son of Voldemort.

I look back over at the sorting and spot the girl again, I can't wait to find out what house she's in, I doubt she will be a Slytherin though, she seemed so pure and whatever the opposite of my new house is.

"(Y/n) (L/n)" Oh! That's her name. It's wonderful.

'I think… HUFFLEPUFF' there is a loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table as she jumps down from the stool and half walks half skips towards the long table in the middle of the room. I knew it. Complete opposite houses. She looked so happy though, maybe I'll have some classes with her this year…

(Y/n) POV*

There was so much amazing food to choose from but I'm not hungry, I was so nervous about the sorting tonight but I'm happy with the outcome. I don't know why I was so nervous, I really didn't mind what house I got into as long as it wasn't Slytherin, but for some reason now I can't stop looking over at their table. There's a boy with platinum blonde hair talking with Harry Potter's son over at that table. They are facing the other way so I can't even see his face. All I can remember is his dark brown eyes that just drew me in when we locked eyes after he got sorted into the very house I despised. I don't think he belongs there though.

After the feast we follow our prefects to our common rooms.

"Girls up the stairs and to your right, boys the same on your left" I head up to my room to find all my things have already been Brought up for me. I'm exhausted so I get into my pyjamas and get into bed. I lay there for what feels like hours trying to get to sleep but it just won't come. I can't stop thinking about him, that boy. I didn't get his name because I didn't think to listen when he was called up. I'll find out tomorrow, for now I need to get to sleep.

Time Skip*

I'm back in the same exact seat I was in last night but his time an array of breakfast foods are on display ready to just take. I'm starving because I didn't eat much at dinner last night so I load up my plate and look out over the other tables hoping to find those platinum blonde locks I couldn't get out of my head last night but he doesn't seem to be anywhere here.

After breakfast the teachers walked down the isles of the the table handing out the students timetables. When I get mine I look through it straight away to see if I have any classes with Slytherin.

Potions Professor Slughorn Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw

Herbology Professor Longbottom Hufflepuff/Gryffindor

Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Carrow

Hufflepuff / Slytherin

bell rings*

"Okay, I have a Defence Against the Dark Arts first and I have it with him! I better go. I'll look through the rest of the timetable later.".

I got to the classroom really quickly and there was only one other person in the classroom. I couldn't make out who it was, they had the hood of their robes over their head. I sit down on the furthest bench in the same middle row and opened my DADA books to page one and start to read. I don't know what else to do right now. After a while other people started filing into the room before I became full of chatter and laughter. A girl with strawberry blonde hair sits down next to me and immediately gives me a big smile. I smiled back and looked back down at my books, I guess I haven't really even thought about making any friends yet. But she persists and sticks out her hand for me to shake it. I did.

"Hey, I'm V, just V. It's short for Violet but I don't like that name, it's a bit to… sharp for me, does that make sense, can a word sound sharp" I just shrug and let out a little giggle. Not intentionally, she just has that way about her that makes you feel instantly happy.

"I'm (Y/n), just (Y/n), I like my name, it sounds… smooth" she let out a loud laugh and as soon as she did, I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. A weight I hadn't even realise was there. I've made a friend and she's in Hufflepuff too! Probably in my dorm as well, I was in bed before anyone else so I didn't really see anyone's faces. About two minutes later, Professor ... walked in. After that the lesson flew by. My eyes kept shifting over to the person in the robes, I wanted to know what they looked like. It just felt like I was supposed to know, could it be him ?

"Scorpius, take the hood off your head, please. It's rude."

I look over at the now very visible boy with platinum blond hair sitting two desks away from me. It was, it was him, the boy from the sorting ceremony last night. Scorpius, that's a lovely name. Scorpius.


	2. Chapter 2

*Scorpius POV*

"Scorpius, get up dude. Come on we have to go to breakfast."

"Mmm."

"Mate, it's 9 already."

"OH! Oh god, classes start in half an hour. You know what, you go to breakfast without me, I'm not hungry"

"Dude chill, it's Saturday" _Oh, yea right._ I rub my eyes and prop my pillow up against the headboard of my bed so I could sit up. I look around the room, everyone had gone down to breakfast except for Albus, he was dressed and ready to go outside though. He is wearing a White Tee and Light Blue Jeans.

"You look exhausted Scorpius."

"Yea, I couldn't really sleep last night." It has been exactly 6 days since I started my first year at Hogwarts and I haven't slept a wink since I got here. Why? Let's just say, my mind is very full at the moment. It has a lot of things to think about. This is exactly what I said to Albus

"I was thinking about stuff."

"Mmm, I know what that means Scorp," I don't respond. Albus knows me too well. I just roll my eyes and laugh. Even though I've only known Albus for a week it already feels like he's my best friend. When I say I've known him for a week, I mean we've been friends for a week. I've known of Albus ever since I could remember names. I just never expected a son of Harry Potter's son to be in Slytherin, but no one ever does do they? That's what got me into this mess, making assumptions about people. The rumours that I'm the son of Voldemort have spread like wildfire around this school and it feels like all the students are fighting against me. Thats why im sitting here a week after starting at this school with only one persn to call my friend. But im glad its like this, Albus is the best friend I could have asked for and if my life before Hogwarts was any indication of how my life was going to be now, I am just surprised and happy to have one friend.

Once I'm dressed Albus and I head down to the great hall to get some breakfast. When we reach the Great Hall we find virtually no one in there which is good. Me and Albus both look at each other and smile, the 'kid of Voldemort' and the Potter in Slytherin don't exactly get admiring stares when they walk down the halls but they do most certainly get stared at. As long as we have each other to get through school, it will be enough.

*Albus POV*

After breakfast me and Scorpius decide to go for a walk along the Black Lake. It was a really nice day to be outside. Me and Scorpius had no homework to stress over and decided to take advantage of the freedom. We walked down the lake in a comfortable silence listening to the water ripple with the wind until a group of fourth year Gryffindors stepped in front of us, blocking our path.

"If it isn't Mouldy Voldy and the Slytherin Potter."

"Leave us alone, we're not scared of you. Even though your Significantly taller and more skilled," I groaned, Scorpius should have just written 'KICK ME' on both our foreheads and that probably would have gotten us into less trouble.

"No, I don't think I wanna leave, do you guys?" I heard them all murmur in agreement. The group of fourth years started to surround us when…

"Hey, Guys, Whats going on here?" _I know that voice, James Potter, my significantly 'better', Griffindor brother. _Right now isn't the time for jealousy, he's saving us and I couldn't be more grateful.

"James, hey, look what we got here,"

"Yeah, I can see. Why don't you just leave them alone okay?"

"Whatever James," then James speaks directly to us.

"You guys okay? Head on inside… good to see you little bro," he says as he ruffles my hair. Me and Scorpius walked away (quite quickly I might add) and decided to spend the rest of the time before dinner in the Study Hall.

*(Y/n) POV*

Scorpius Malfoy. I figured it out, his name I mean. I did some research and apparently they are a very highly regarded family except I came across an article about a Draco Malfoy who was a Death Eater. _It couldn't be Scorpius' father, could it? _Either way, Scorpius is different I just know it. I'm sitting here with my new best friend V. She's super cool, we met on day 1 of classes and turns out she does share my dorm after all so that's a plus. This first week has started off really great. I'm scanning the hall to see if there are any signs of the boy who's been stuck in my mind since we connected at the sorting hat ceremony, but he doesn't seem to be here and neither does that Slytherin Potter boy he seems to hang out with a lot. A little disappointed I went back to eating my porridge.

Once I finish breakfast V and I decide to head over to the Study Hall to catch up on our potions and transfiguration homework before we go outside to enjoy the sun. I'm not particularly good at potions but V is a wiz. We always get the stations next to each other and she lets me copy exactly what she does. Then there's the fact that V is awful at transfiguration and i'm surprisingly quite good. We start off by practicing simple levitation spells in the corner of the study hall before moving to the tables an hour or two later to write our potions essay.

I check the clock, It reads 10:30 when all of a sudden the doors of the Study Hall open abruptly and two first years walk in a take a seat on the opposite side of the opposite table, facing me. V squeezes my arm and lets out a tiny squeal when they get out their quills and books but i didn't realise why until I look at the pair more closely. One with light brown hair and the other with the unmistakable platinum Blonde hair. I know what your thinking but no, i did not tell V about my **minor **crush for Scorpius, we're close but she obviously has an easier time opening up than me because the reason she squeezed my arm was because she thought Albus was a cutie. I feel so cringy saying it but those were the exact words she used. He's a cutie. Personally i don't see it but im glad V can see past the whole Potter being in Slytherin thing.

The clock now read 11 and with all the disturbance from before I've only written my introduction to 'WormWood and its uses in Potions'. I start writing the rest of my essay but can't stop my eyes from wandering off my paper and landing on that stunning platinum blonde hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes every few minutes or so.

By 12:45 i've finished my essay and only asked V for help twice so im feeling pretty satisfied with myself. I wait for V to finish and while I wait I decide to doodle on a blank piece of parchment that's next to me. I've always loved to draw, I'm rather shy person and drawing is how I express myself mainly. I look around the room to see if there's anything to draw until my eyes land yet again on the gorgeous boy sitting across the room from me. I dip my quill in m ink bottle and set to work.

I study every part of him in great detail while i sketch his features on my parchment. I was just doing final details when i look up to compare and realise that he's already looking my way. Not only my way, he's looking at me. I look down at my paper and feel my cheeks turn as red as a tomato but i can still sense eyes on me. I look up and he looks away just as fast.

*Scorpius POV*

She caught me looking at her, but in order to do that she must have looked at me. I wonder why she looked at me. She probably wanted to see who the weirdo was staring at her, she probably just thinks what everybody else thinks. I mean why wouldn't you? All the evidence leads to it, my father was a death eater, my grandfather was a death eater and honestly my family doesn't have a great reputation. But I'm getting ahead of myself, mum always tells me to stop doing that. I do that too often, I blow things out of proportion in my head.

_Oh no! She caught me staring at her again, why didn't I Just look away, I got lost in my train of thought._ She's getting up now, it looks like they are getting ready to leave, maybe I'll actually be able to get ahead on some work now that my biggest distraction is leaving, then again I wish she'd stay. Her gorgeous (h/c) hair, perfect smile and big (e/c) eyes just make me feel so happy, comfortable and safe. I wonder if there will ever be a chance for me? I have 8 years to worry about this, right now I need to finish my herbology study.

*Time Skip*

About 4 hours later both me and Albus gather out things and got ready to head out when I spot a piece of parchment near to where (Y/n) was sitting earlier. As I walk closer to it I can see there is something written on it, it looks more like a picture actually. When I reach the piece of parchment I stop dead in my tracks and just stare at it. My stomach felt like it was doing a million summersaults, I could feel my face turn red and my mouth just wanted to let out the biggest smile in the world. It was me, she drew me, (Y/n) drew my face on that parchment when we were both studying in the Hall this morning.

"You ready to go Scorpius?" Albus called from across the room. We were the only ones left in the Study Hall so we could be as loud as we wanted.

"Wow, that's amazing, did you do that?" _Oh no! Albus saw the picture,_ I didn't want anyone to see the picture, in fact i'm not even so sure that i was supposed to see the picture. I felt a ping of guilt in my stomach.

"No, must have been someone else," I replied truthfully.

"Someone has a little crush on you I reckon," When Albus said that my stomach turned back to that feeling of full happiness, _what if she did like me?_ The guilt was gone, but as me and Albus walked out of the room, I decided that I would give (Y/n) her drawing back tomorrow at breakfast. I might also be able to start a conversation with her.


	3. Chapter 3

*(Y/n) POV*

It's a Sunday today, I woke up really early so im just lying in my dorm sketching some pictures of Scorpius from my head when I hear the door to my room creak open and close behind someone. They quietly head over to their bed and as soon as they are ready to go to sleep I turn my lights on to catch the rebel.

"V?" I said, really quite loudly

"Shhh, sorry (Y/n) I was just on a walk."

"At..." I check the clock next to my bed "5 in the morning?"

"Yes, now can we drop it," I was suspicious but I was just too tired to look more into it. I turned my light back out and muttered "Lumos," under my breath to see the tip of my wand flicker with light and then go out. "Lumos," I said a bit louder and a dim light shines through. It was pretty pathetic really, but it will have to do for now. I look back down at my drawing and starts to fill in the details of his eyes. I work slowly and carefully because his eyes are just so perfect, _I'm not about to draw anything that undermines them. _

As it hits 6 on the clock next to my bed I decided to try one last time to get another hours sleep. I give my wand a little jolt while muttering 'nox' and the light diminished from the end of it. I put everything on my bedside table being sure to be as quiet as possible, lie down and shut my eyes. I don't remember the mattress ever being so comfortable. As I lie there, my mind immediately goes to this past week of school, the first night so far has been the best. Being called up by the headmistress, feeling the hat fall over my eyes but the best part of it was the fact that I could feel that boy looking at me. Back then I didn't know his name, I knew him as the boy with platinum blonde hair, but now that has very much changed.

I should start collecting all my drawings from my first year at Hogwarts, it would be fun to look through them as I got older. I've done two so far, both of Scorpius...

I decided to ditch the going back to sleep plan because its not working anyway. I get up and get changed into come of my nicest summer clothes and grab my drawing of Scorpius off the bedside table. Using my wand as light I lay the picture down on my bed and look around for the parchment I drew on yesterday in the Study Hall but its not there. I think back to where it could be, starting to panic a little when my stomach drops. _I left it in the study hall! _

My head starts buzzing and I get nervous butterflies, but not the good ones, the bad ones, the very very bad ones. I cant believe I've done this. _What if he saw it, what if i took it… what if he hated it? If he hated it i don't think i could ever show my face around him again. _I put the drawing I still have with me in my trunk and lock it. The I head down the stairs to the study room.

As I head out of the common room through the barrels. I smell freshly baked pastries and sizzling bacon coming from the kitchen a couple of paces away and I only just realise how hungry I am. _I have to stay on track though. _

It's 7:30 when I finally get to the study hall, I check every corner of the room, every possible place the parchment could be but it's gone. I have to face the fact that someone took it. They might not even know who it is or who drew it.

At 8 o'clock I walk slowly back to the entrance of the Great Hall and scan the room to see if V has come down from the common rooms yet. Sure enough she's waving at me and tapping the bench beside her, gesturing for me to sit down. I walk over and half smile at her before taking a warm croissant from the stack right in front of my plate.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"No where V, I just couldn't sleep," This seems like an answer enough for her because she shrugs and starts to eat her eggs and bacon again. I look down at my plate, I was so hungry before but now I'm just sick. I don't know what's going to happen, but worst case scenario I become the laughing stock of the whole school, Scorpius publicly rejects me and then my grades will start slipping, and V will probably not want to be my friend and Professor Mcgonagall will ask me to leave school… I'm making a bigger deal of this that I need to. _I always do this, I explode things up in my head. Just breathe._

I scan the room once again, but this time im not looking for V, it's that platinum blonde hair I'm looking for. I spot him for the first time today sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table with Albus Potter, chatting and eating away. He looks up and somehow immediately, we lock eyes from across the room. It felt like time froze, _we haven't locked eyes like this since the first night at school…_

I snap back into reality when V accidenty bumps my elbow off the table.

"Watch it V," I say in a joking tone. She just laughs and continues eating and chatting away with the rest of the first years in Hufflepuff. We have all become quite close over the past week. I suddenly feel as hungry as I felt when I passed the kitchen earlier. I load up my plate with almost everything on offer and start eating.

After I finish breakfast I stand up and gather my things with me to head over to the Study Hall. It is still only my first week and im already behind on my potions work. I look around the room for Scorpius but I notice he has gone. Albus is now sitting at the table alone. I pick up my books, quill and ink bottle and head off to the Study Hall.

"Meet you there in a bit, okay (Y/n)?" I wave to symbolise I heard her and continue walking out of the great hall.

*Scorpius POV*

_Just do it, it's not that hard. Just do it, come on man what is wrong with you?_ My legs aren't moving, my hands are all sweaty and I feel sick from the amount of breakfast I had. I have (Y/n)'s drawing in my lap ready to give to her but I just cant move. She looks really nice today, she just looks like she normally does but there is something different about her. I look a bit closer and I see she hasn't touched her plate of food, _I hope shes shes okay_.

"She's probably just scared about where her drawing has ended up."

"Wha.. umm. No… wait.. W..what? Um what drawing?"

"The one you're holding, look at it closer," I lift us the drawing and look at it properly and then I see it. In the most gorgeous cursive writing (Y/n)'s name.

"Oh, I see," But Albus isn't satisfied with that answer. He mumbled something with a mouth full of food and, realising I can't understand a word he's saying, rolls his eyes and points to the top right hand corner where the same beautiful cursive writing has formed my name with a love heart at the end. That's it, I have the courage. I stand up to give her the picture back but before I know it ive walked out of the great hall, down the steps leading to the dungeons and threw myself on the couch in the deserted Slytherin common room.

_Maybe today just wasn't the right time for me to talk to her…_ and with that I head up to my dorm and stash the photo away at the bottom of my trunk before heading back down to the common room with an empty parchment and my ink & quill ready to start some Transfiguration study.


	4. Chapter 4

*Time Skip*

*Scorpius POV*

"See you Scourp."

"Bye, Al."

"Write to me, okay?"

"Sure will Al, you too," we wave at each other as our parents drag us to opposite sides of the station.

"Hang on dad," I say as I run back to the entrance to platform 9 3⁄4. I lean on one of the brick posts and wait for a minute, soon enough (Y/n) comes running through the barrier and smiles broadly at her parents and little sister who brought her into a tight embrace. My dad shook my hand and pat my back, I know he loves me, he just has a funny way of showing it. I wouldn't mind a hug like that one every now and then. She turns to face her sister and I see her wearing that smile she wears sometimes when she's really happy, it lights up the room and immediately makes you feel happy too. I want to talk to her, it's now or forever hold my peace… until 2nd year starts but I just can't get myself to walk forward. She looks over at me and I feel my cheeks turn violently red but for once neither of us look away, and we smile at each other. She smiled at me and then I smiled back. We made contact. She looks away first and leans down to talk to her little sister at eye level, she says something to make her giggle…

"Come on Scorpius, we have to go now," I turn back and give my dad a half smile before reluctantly walking in front of him towards my mum at the other side of Kings Cross Station. She is standing there smiling holding my trunk and I smile back but all I can think about is our first proper encounter, our first recognition of each other both being visible, living humans. Now that I think about it, maybe the fact it took a year for that to happen isn't such a good sign.

*Time Skip*

_What's this? _A piece of crumpled parchment falls out from underneath my worn robes. I pick it up and smile intensely at what I saw. It was the sketch (Y/n) drew of me in the first week of school with the gorgeous cursive writing forming the word 'Scorpius 3' at the top. I had completely forgotten about this drawing for months and now here it is just as I leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays. I miss it already, something about it feels like home. Much more than the Malfoy Manor.

I put the Parchment on my bedside table and lie down on my bed. I watch as the sun sets outside my window and I can't stop myself from thinking, is (Y/n) watching this too? Thinking about me ?

*(Y/n) POV*

The whole ride home my little sister was questioning me about my year at Hogwarts. We are closer than anyone else in my family and I tell her everything, but not this. I'm not about to go and tell my 9 year old sister about the Malfoy boy I have fallen so hard for over the past year.

The drive home is definitely not a short one and as we drive along the streets of London I look out of the back seat window over the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. The golden rays mixing in with the purple pink clouds that have swirled together to make the sunset I'm looking out on right now. If Scorpius is seeing this we would be looking at the exact same beauty. _Maybe he is. Maybe he's thinking about me right now. _

*Time Skip*

I wake up in my bed, not remembering how I got there. Crissy my little sister is sleeping next to me, breathing heavily and it's still dark out. My alarm clock reads 4:30 am. I don't feel remotely tired and I don't think no matter how hard I tried, I would be able to get back to sleep. I guess I'm just not used to being home yet. I get up and tiptoe to the corner of my room where my trunk sits, still fully packed. I hear a soft hoot coming from the top of my closet and I look up to see my cream white owl looking down at me with a tired half awake look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Penny, go back to sleep" She hoots softly back at my with gratitude and goes back to sleeping in her cage. I opened my trunk and start to sort through my things.

By 6 i've finished unpacking and I store my trunk in my closet, closing the closet door quietly behind me. The noise is still enough to wake Penny and she gives an annoyed hoot but peeks at the cage as if asking me to let her out, so I do. She flies down from the cage and lands on my shoulder and pecs at my hair playfully. I sit at my desk and scribble a quick note to V telling her everything that happened at Kings Cross, being careful not to exclude any details and once I'm done, I tie it around Penny's ankle and open up the window. I lean on the window sill as I watch the cream coloured owl fly off into the golden sunrise, getting smaller and smaller each second that passes. I wish I could see Scorpius, I'm used to seeing his face wherever I go. Next year will count, next year I will talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

*(Y/n) POV*

"Bye Guys ! I love you !" I scream over the engine of the Hogwarts express as I ride away, every second getting closer and closer to my second home. I'm so ready to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I put my trunk up on the shelf over my seat and settle down with a book in my hand 'Handbook to perfect potions every time.' I sit and read for the good part of an hour until my compartment door slides open. What I saw almost stopped my heart. The door slides back to reveal a platinum blonde boy standing in front of me.

"Um, hello. Can I… sit here, please?" He seems really nervous

"Hi, it's Scorpius, right?" Everyone knows that I know his name, but he doesn't have to…

"Yeah, (Y/n)?"

"That's me," I move my pile of books on the seat next to me and he sits down next to me as far away as he possibly could. I don't mind though, I guess we've never really talked but, I guess that means he doesn't like me. I settle back into my seat and open my book. We sit like this for about what felt like 20 minutes but fave minutes later the trolley lady comes walking down the isles.

"Any thing from the trolley dears?" I look up from my book and see all the beautiful treats stacked up on the shelves but all the money I brought was in my trunk.

"No, thank you," I say. Scorpius just shakes his head and half smiles at the lady and she moves on to the next carriage. I look at Scorpius and he turns around and sees me smiling at him. He smiles back and just as quickly looks back down and fiddles with his hands.

"Those Pumpkin Pasties looked good, didn't they?"

"Why didn't you get any?" He asks me

"I just didn't have any money on me," Scorpius smiles at me and jumps up from his seat.

"Wait here," _What is he doing?_ I chuckle but by this time he has run out of the room. _I can't believe how much he has changed, _I think to myself, not personality wise, I didn't talk to him last year but his personality seemed the same. He just looks so much older now. It's hard to believe last year were were just first years in our first year at Hogwarts. Two minutes later he comes back with two pumpkin pasties and some pumpkin juice.

"Scorpius, you really didn't have to,"

"I wanted them anyway," he hands the pumpkin juice and pumpkin pasties to me and grabs two cups from the trolley as it passes back past our compartment. I hold my breath as he sits down much closer to me this time and puts the pastries and drinks on a tray in front of us. For the next hour we eat the pastries and talk about everything. I never expected him to be so easy to talk to, he is definitely not a slytherin at heart.

Eventually Scorpius stands up and holds out his hand as if he wants me to hold it. He can see me staring at his hand, I really don't know what to do right now. He senses this and starts to talk to diffuse the tension

"It's probably time we get our robes on," I didn't realise so much time has flown by, I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Oh, right of course," _of course he didn't want me to hold his hand, I'm so silly._ He just wants to help me up. I feel myself turn red as I reach out and grip his hand. As soon as I stand up, I find myself face to face with him. I look straight into his brown eyes and he look back into mine. I'm frozen, I can't move. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But I don't, I never want this moment to be over. All too quickly he looks away and drops my hand.

I snap back to reality and reaslise tha V and Albus are knocking at the compartment door already dressed in there robes. Scorpius opens the door and lets them in.

"(Y/n) and I are just going to change into our robes now," He says before walking out the door. In a split second he's gone. I smile at V and give her a hug. I haven't seen her all holidays, we've been chatting a lot though. Mainly about Scorpius, but about other things too. None come to mind at the moment… I say 'Hi' to Albus (which was very strange considering I've never spoken to him before) and head out the door after Scorpius with my robes in hand.

*Scorpius POV*

The train has finally pulled up to Hogwarts and wow, what an amazing few hours it's been. Last year I wouldn't even have been able to walk near her let alone talk to her and become her friend. Here we are, V, Al, me and if course (Y/n) all walking together to the carriages that will take us out of hogsmeade straight to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We all hope in a carriage and the carriage starts to pull itself toward the massive building that awaits us at the top of the hill. Albus and V are chatting away and (Y/n) is smiling and laughing but I can bring myself to tear my eyes away from her. It's the smile again, she's doing that smile, the smile that makes you happy by default and that lights up the room. If I had known this morning, that us four would be new friends by the time the train ride was over I wouldn't have believed you but here we are.

*Time Skip*

That night at dinner (Y/n) went off to sit with Hufflepuff and me and Albus stayed at the Slytherin table. It was fun being able to watch the sorting again. This year, the new first years were clumped around the stool eagerly waiting for their name to be called, they looked so young. It was hard to believe that was us last year.

Defence against the dark arts | Professor Carrow | Hufflepuff/Slytherin

Herbology | Professor Longbottom | Slytherin/Gryffindor

Transfiguration | Professor Macgonigal | Slytherin/Hufflepuff

Charms | Professor Flitwick | Slytherin/Hufflepuff

This right here is my timetable. The list goes on but look at how many classes we will have together! This year is going to be a great one.

*Time skip*

The next few weeks were really busy, despite all the classes we had together, me and (Y/n) could never really talk. We would say a quick hello as we passed in the halls or a wave when we crossed paths but that was pretty much it. (Y/n) spent most of her time in the library studying or writing essays for her classes. During class, she would always be sitting with her Hufflepuff friends, the list of people of whom she is friends with seemed to have grown over the summer holidays. V is her best friend, but she's no longer unpopular, that's for sure.

It's still just me and Albus and that's okay, but it was nice to think we might be getting two new friends to help survive the next few years of high school ahead.

It seemed like all was lost on the friendship front, until one day in Charms, (Y/n) and V came to sit next to me. I nearly choked on thin air I was so surprised.

"Where's Albus?"

"He went to Madame Pomfrey," (Y/n) nodded and scooted a little closer to me on the bench to let V in on the other side. I turned a bit red and I think (Y/n) noticed, but she was nice enough to ignore it for my sake.

By the end of the lesson we all grabbed our books and headed to our own common rooms for some free time before dinner. We waved goodbye to each other (I mainly waved at V) and we went our separate ways.

That day at dinner I spotted (Y/n) in the center of the table sitting with some third year's. She looks so happy chatting away with them, I wish I could be as free and easy going as here. Just just knows exactly what to do and say at all times. In other words, she's perfect. I finish my plate and decide to leave the great hall early and go back to my common room. When I get there I lay down on the couch and listen to the sound of the black lake moving outside the walls of the dungeons. I think about the last few weeks and can't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

*Scorpius POV*

"SCORPIUS!"

"What?" It's 6:30am and Albus is screaming at me… the most unusual things out this situation is that Albus is up at 6:30.

"Come on, we have presents to open," My eyes shot open, of course, it's Christmas!

I jump out of bed and pull on my robes ready for breakfast after, then I sit down next to my bed and stare at the pile of presents there.

The first box I open has a little ticking bomb in it that me and Albus try to destroy with our wands but it didn't work, five minutes later the room has dust all over it and me and Albus had charcoal all over our faces. I was expecting this at least once, it happened last Christmas too. Not everyone likes the son of Voldemort… Not that I am! I just mean, I mean. I'm just… they are just rumours… _I think._

Fortunately no other presents exploded or contained snakes or a fake nose with a letter _just in case you need it later. _(Which was something I really did get last year). I searched through my presents hoping to see one from (Y/n) but sadly nothing was there.

After we opened all our presents and had at least half a dozen chocolate frogs each, we went down to breakfast which of course we didn't eat much of considering how much chocolate we ate back in our dorm room.

We finished breakfast in about ten minutes which took us to 9 o'clock and Al decided he wanted to go to study hall for his free period. I had history of magic and just as I was about to walk out of the Great hall, I saw (Y/n) get up and run towards me smiling. My stomach decided to do a flip and I cringed thinking of all the food I had just eaten. It took me a while to realise but as she got closer I detected the box she was holding behind her back, it was wrapped and tied with a ribbon in a little neat bow.

"Hi Scorpius," she said as she reached me. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the little sprint she did to reach me before I left the Great Hall. I smiled and took the box she was holding out to me.

"Thank you," I said. She didn't move and I realised she wanted something else. _What is it? What does she want? Should I kiss her? Surely not, I'm not ready for this? _

'Oh!' I said and I reached into the pocket of my robes to retrieve a little box with a tiny delegate bow on the top.

"I got this for you at hogsmeade," I handed her the box.

"When did you get the time and permission to go to hogsmeade?!' She took the box from me and examined it

The truth is that I went as soon as I got home from my first year at Hogwarts. When I met her I knew that I wanted to become her friend and when we left each other for the summer holidays I got her the present to start a conversation. But I said …

"Oh, I just found the time in between classes," I lied to her. How could I have done that? It's okay, if she knew the truth she'd probably be weirded out.

She hesitated for a second as if she was in deep thought about what it could be.

"Can I open it now?"

"Go for it," My stomach decides to do another somersault as she reaches for the lid of the box, her hand look so beautiful and… soft. My hands are just sweaty, really sweaty. They get like that when I'm nervous, and I'm nervous. I'm always nervous when I'm talking to her…

"OH SCORPIUS ITS BEAUTIFUL, THANK YOU SO MUCH," she jumped up and down a bit before running into my arms and giving me a hug. After the shock wore off I realised what was happening and hugged her back. My brain went foggy and all I could feel in that moment was pure happiness. She's so cute.

After a few seconds the high died down and I realised that we had been hugging for quite a while so I pulled away from her before it got even more awkward than it had to be. She smiled at me before looking straight back down at the beautiful crystal I gave her. Oh, did I forget to mention that I got her a crystal, well I did. And somehow I knew that was the right thing to buy her, I don't know much about her and I'm not sure why exactly she was so fond of a beautiful rock but she is. They had something in common, they were both beautiful and I desperately wanted to tell her that in this moment.

"(Y/n)?" _well, there's my chance gone_.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/n) POV*

That morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Scorpius and I partnered up to practice disarming spells on each other. He was definitely better than me at this but he pretended not to notice when I completely stuffed up the spell. He is really skilled with his wand, and he's extremely smart. First year exams were hard but I overheard someone talking about his grades which were all Straight T's.

"(Y/n)! Wait up!" Scorpius runs up to me.

"I want to show you something."

"Okay, let me just put my books in the common room."

"Meet outside the Great Hall in 10," I run back to the Hufflepuff entrance, tap the rhythm on the barrel (making sure not to get vinegar spilled on me, for all I know this could be a date) and half throw my books into a vacant armchair near the fire before racing back out of the common room ad into the stairwell where I take the quickest route to the entrance of the Great Hall.

I turn the corner and realise Scorpius is already there, looking like he's sprinted a marathon. I check the time and realise it has taken us half the time we were allocated to chuck our books away and come back down to our meeting spot so I decide to wait around the corner and catch my breath so I don't look too eager.

When I have tidied myself up and fixed up my robes I walk around the corner and wave at Scorpius who still looked a little parched from the sprint to the Slytherin common room. No wonder, he had to run down all those stairs to get to the dungeons.

"Hi," I say, but he just smiles back and gestures for me to follow him before walking out the doors of the school.

"Scorpius, what are you doing? Second years are not meant to leave school grounds."

"We won't, I promise you."

"Where are you taking me?" He just looked back at me and smiled. Our eyes locked like they do every time we connect. Something is going to happen, I can feel it. It always does. I just want to be with him, I'm with him now but I mean with him, with him.

We walk along in silence for what seemed like forever before he finally stopped in front of an old tree that resembled the whomping willow except was not equipped to kill anyone who came near it and it was about three times bigger in height.

"Follow me," _I've been doing that for like an hour now, what else do you expect me to do? _He starts climbing on the branches of the tree. He gets to at least 20 feet off the ground before shouting down for me to follow him. I slowly walk to the branch he pulled himself up on, my heart beating nervously. I follow his track exactly before I catch up with him about 30 feet above the ground. I look down and immediately feel dizzy.

"Scorpius, I think this is a bit high."

"Careful!" Scorpius says as he grabs my arm to stop me from falling off the branch. He pulls me up and when he does I immediately feel better because I'm staring at a massive platform. Well it wasn't massive and it wasn't a platform but it was a flat part of the tree that was about as big as a parking space… a little bit smaller

Scorpius sits down and patts the ground next to him.

"How perfect is this spot?" he says as he leans against the tree trunk perfectly shaped to lie down on.

"It's, It's wonderful Scorpius, how did you find it?" I can't believe what I'm looking at. I was so worried about the height I didn't think to look out over the view, the hills and valleys. The whole school building as beautiful as ever. The quidditch pitch can be seen clearly in the distance, _it's just…. Perfect._

"I was running away from some fifth years who were tormenting me in my first week of school last year and I found this place by pure chance. I've come up here ever since, not even Albus knows where I go when I disappear for hours."

"Thank you for sharing this with me, its beautiful," The clock chimes to signify the next period starting.

"Oh no! We're gonna be so late," I say as I jump up and slowly lower myself (yet still as quickly as I can) down onto the branches below.

"Wait," he grabs my hand.

"Meet me back here at 6:30, please, you won't regret it," I nod and as soon as it happened he lets go of my hand and starts to climb down the other side of the tree.

*Time Skip*

Here we are, back again at the tree. Lying against the perfectly placed tree trunks watching the sunset over the mountains that surround our incredible school. I can not believe the view.

"Take this, you must be starving."

"Pumpkin Pasties."

"I remembered they were your favourite," He knows me so well. This night has been nothing short of absolutely perfect. I don't know if this is classified as a date but we still have a lot of years ahead of us, I can feel we are going to be together for a long time.

When The last rays of sun are leaking in over the horizon Scorpius gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. I take it and we climb down the tree in silence, it's a comfortable silence, the kind that just makes you feel so relaxed and in love with that person. _sorry, not, I didn't mean, no, not in love, just happy… I didn't mean in love… _We keep walking back to the castle in complete silence and every now and then our hands would brush past one anothers. It's hard to think that soon enough the time will come when we will be on the train back from Hogwarts for another summer apart. Right now, it's only Christmas. I've got a whole nother 5 months to worry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

*Scorpius POV*

"Hey Scourp, sorry I was getting changed out of my robes."

"I should probably do that to," right behind (Y/n), V and Al showed up and entered our compartment. V and Albus sat next to each other and (Y/n) sat next to me.

"I can't believe we're on the train home already," said V.

"Yea but what a year it's been" - (y/n)

"I'm so glad we met each other, were like the fearsome four," everyone laughed at this. I did have a reputation for being a bit cliché and cheesy but I didn't mind, I knew deep down they felt the same.

After a while of talking something happened that made my insides jump. We were all talking about our professors for the year and who we thought we would have next year when (Y/n) left the room. When she came back she sat down (a lot closer to me) and rested her head on my shoulder.

It was the most amazing feeling, just knowing she was there and wasn't repelled by the thought of me _as many people at this school evidently were._ I looked up just in time to see V and Albus exchanging looks over the matter. Al had known I was obsessed with (Y/n) since the start but did I make it so obvious that V figured it out too? Or maybe, just maybe does (Y/n) like me back too?

As the minutes go past (Y/n) stays with her head resting on my shoulder. We all talk and laugh for the remainder of the bus ride home. It feels so good to be friends with these people, I feel like my life couldn't possibly be better, well, it could be a bit better if a certain someone reciprocate my feelings but, I'm not quite sure we're there yet.

All too soon the train rocks up at Kings Cross station and there are our families waiting for us on the platform 9 ¾. I get off the train and run up to dad and give him a big hug. He laughs and hugs me back, as I pull away I suddenly realise something's wrong

"Where's mother?" I say.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather today, so it's just me. You can say 'hi' to her when we gets home."

"Okay, thanks dad," I turn around and scan the platform for the person I want to say goodbye to most but she's not there. My stomach turns thinking the last time I saw her I didn't even say goodbye and it was going to be another month and a half before I saw here again.

I can help but think about what I did wrong on the train and in our final moments together, what if we get back at school and she hates me for something I did wrong or just because she has finally seen everyone's views on me as her own. Just then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around

"Hi, you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" I turned around to see (Y/n) standing right in front of me. Without thinking I hugged her, tightly

"I'm so sorry, I thought you had left," She didn't respond, she just laughed into my neck as she hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a few moments and then I realised my father was still standing behind me waiting for me. I felt me face burn red and I immediately let go of (Y/n). She looked a little hurt but I gave her a big smile and she smiled back.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Me too."

"Write to me."

"I promise," I took her hand (subtly) and gave it a small squeeze. I wasn't sure exactly what that was supposed to mean or how she was supposed to take it but for some reason it just felt like the right thing to do.

She pulled her hand away and smiled at me before she walked back to her family on the other side of the platform.

"Who was that?"

"Just one of my friends."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you really expect me to think that she is just one of your friends do you?"

"Honest dad, it's nothing like that," He smiled at me and lead me to the end of the platform where, trolley in hand, we ran through the portal together and ended up in Kings Cross Station.

"She was very pretty."

"DAD!"

"Sorry, sorry," _I wonder if I'll ever tell him about (Y/n)._


	8. Chapter 8

*Scorpius POV*

"Dear Scorpius,

First letter to you… ever! I can't believe it's already been a week of holidays!

I miss you everyone so much! Do I dare say I'm missing school?! I've had quite a week, my uncle has come to stay with us and that means… the cousins :(.

Your job is to keep me sane this holidays or you might just never see me at school again. Maybe we can all catch up at diagon alley sometime? It would be really great to see you before we go back to school. That's just too long!

Please write back soon,

(Y/n)"

"Dear (Y/n),

It's so great to hear from you! Your owl just flew into my window pane… I gave her some food because she looked quite hungry, I hope you don't mind. She's absolutely gorgeous just like you. I hope everything is going okay with your cousins, if you even need a chat just remember I'm an owl away and always wanting to talk! My holidays have been quite uneventful, I miss everyone. My father doesn't allow many of my friends into the Malfoy manor so it gets a little lonely but I would just love to meet you all at diagon alley sometime! Have you asked the others?

Looking forward to you next letter

Scorpius"

"Dear Scorpius,

I'm glad everything is good over at you place. Thank you for feeding Peggy, she's a funny one, she seems to really like you. I'm sorry you're so lonely, if I could come to see you I would. I've asked the others about diagon alley and it looks like it will happen in the second last week, they wanted me to check this was okay with you. I was thinking we could buy our books and get some supplies for next year. Also, I just got sent an owl from the headmistress! Professor McGonagall sent our permission forms for Hogsmeade! Have you received yours yet? We could go together, it will be really fun.

Sincerely me"

"Dear (Y/n),

Second last week is all clear for me (what else would I be doing). I did get my permission slip the day after I received your letter! It's already signed! I am having a bit of a rough holiday, I should have told you this sooner but my mother is just a bit unwell and she doesn't seem to be getting better, father says it's been this way since a week after I left for my second year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to dump all this on you I felt like I had to tell someone and there's no one I trust more. I can't wait to see you again,

Love Scorpius"

_Oh my god, no no no no no I didn't I didn't. Did I write love? _

'PEGGY COME BACK' _oh no!_

"Scorpius,

I was in my room last night when I came downstairs to get something to eat and I overheard my dad talking to Cedric Diggory's father! You won't believe what I heard. Remember the Triwizard Tournament that occurred in my dad's fourth year? Well, Cedric was the second Hogwarts contender, right? And the cup was a portal to Voldemort. Cedric's dad knows something and he wants my dad to use this something to change the events of the past so that Cedric will be alive again. Yes! The ministry is keeping a time turner! We have to find it Scourp! I've got a crazy year planned ahead, just you wait

Albus"

"Al, you shouldn't go meddling with stuff like that…but THAT'S MASSIVE! Of course I'm in… you have no idea how awesome these things are. But we really shouldn't, you have a bad influence on me Al.

Scorpius"

"Dear Scorpius,

Sorry I haven't been responding recently, I've been very busy, I'm so sorry to hear about you mother Scorpius, I'm sure it will just be something simple have any doctors been to see her? St Mungos are the best hospital around here, you should try them! I hope she gets better soon. It's a week before we can see each other again, we can talk then.

Love (Y/n)"

_Love, she wrote love. _


	9. Chapter 9

*(Y/n) POV*

Im here waiting for Scorpius and the others at Diagon Alley, I just realised we didn't exactly decide where we should meet so for the time being I'm just wandering around aimlessly until I find at least one of them.

"HI!" Lucky for me that person was Scorpius.

"Hi, Scorpius!" I said.

"How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, you?"

"Alright," Okay I get this is a bit of a sad conversation but they all have to start somewhere. after that we around Diagon alley for ages looking in the shops and starting to check off our Hogwarts requirement lists. All too soon we found the others and were pulled apart by each of our best friends. We all talked and laughed but Scorpius kept a bit quiet. I've noticed he does that sometimes when we're all together.

"I literally can't even with the fact that were third years next year, I mean how insane is that?!"

"I know, V, it's pretty cool," Al replied. As we all walked along the streets of diagon alley it hit me really how long I hadn't seen them all for, and how this time last year we'd never even all talked.

"We'll be right back, I just have to show Scourp something."

"That's fine we'll come too," It's like V doesn't know what boundaries are.

"Oh, no, it's really um it's kind of like um."

"Its personal," Scorpius chimed in. I was a bit hurt he didn't want me to come with him but I think he noticed that.

"Wait AL, give me one sec," we walked around the corner of the building and he gave me a big hug. That's all I needed, he didn't say anything but it confirmed to me that everything was all good. He pulled away and walked around the corner of which we had just come from to join Al. By the time I had walked around the corner the pair were gone and it was just V waiting for me starting at her books list.

"Why do I need this specific cauldron, I've already got a cauldron, do you even know how expensive this… OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Wow whats… whats up V…"

"What did he do? Like, to you? Did you kiss?"

"What?! No V we did not kiss," I said in a bit of a sarcastic tone but even I couldn't fully cover up the fact that I did expect something like that to happen.

"Hmm, well okay. I told Al to meet us back here in twenty minutes, so without those two distractions we should be able to get everything on the list before then," I laugh and start walking with V to the next shop on the street.

*Scorpius POV*

"Dude, how crazy is this thing with the time turner, it's ridiculous, I can't believe it"

"What exactly did you say when you meant you had a crazy year planned ahead for us?"

"You'll see Scourp, don't stress over it."

"Al, you know i'm not good at breaking the rules."

"Oh we won't just be breaking the rules, we'll be changing the course of history."

"Okay well that does sound like fun…. Wait what? No, no absolutely not Albus. We are not using the time turner, do you have any idea how dangerous they are. To find them is one thing but this? No, no, absolutely not."

"Come on Scorp Lighten up."

"Albus Severus Potter, do you even understand the consequences that these time turners can bring?"

"Yes."

"Okay so we're on the same page now."

"No," and with that he ran off, honestly how immature is he. He's the last person that should be the owner of a time turner. I don't even know where he is now.

"Scorpius!" I look over to see (Y/n) waving across the street at me. She beckons me over and I obey.

"Scorpius, i've got something for you," and with that she pulls out a dark green book with silver speckles and hands it to me.

"Open it," As I open the book a little envelope falls out. When I got to open the envelope she snatches it away from me.

"Scorpius Malfoy, listen very carefully," She sounds like my mother. "You only open this when the time is right."

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You'll know,"

"Thank you (Y/n) this is just too much, you didn't have to. You know it's not my birthday, right?" She laughed a drifted her hand down my arm as she did so. I tried to catch her hand when she reached the bottom of my arm but I was too slow and she had pulled away and started walking again with V"

"I saw that."

"Al, where did you go."

"To get some quills so i can use them yesterday."

"Okay first off, that's not even how it works and second, we really have to talk about this."

"Come on Scorpius, you're not changing my mind, you're either in or out. I even know where it's hidden."

"You what?"

"In the ministry, I was so keen I've been making a polyjuice potion since two weeks ago,"

"Okay well I'm out, I wish you luck though"

"Okay, your loss. It's gonna be epic," And with that he ran ahead to catch up with the others.

*Time Skip*

*Albus POV*

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" We all looked around at each other no one was really hungry. There was a bit of a murmur suggesting she could keep moving along and we all went back to doing our own thing. No one was really talking, I'm not sure why. Well (Y/n) and V were having a quiet private conversation but Scorpius was not in the mood to talk and the greenish colour on his face suggested that he wasn't feeling great either.

"Scourp, you alright, mate?"

"Mmhmm," but I could tell he was not alright. I didn't have time for this now, I had to get off this train! I got up and Scorpius practically jumped to his feet and stood in front of the doorway.

"Where are you heading?"

"Bathroom, that alright with you?" Scorpius sat back down (looking a little less green) but still very curious. I knew he'd follow me but there was no way he was going to do what I was planning on doing.

I head to the back of the rain and find an empty compartment which I then slide the window of said compartment open and hopped through it. I gasped when I got to the outside of the train and clutched the walls of the train tightly when I saw how fast the train was going. I slowly regained my confidence and carefully climbed onto the top of the train where I cautiously stood up and balanced.

"Albussss!"

"Omg no Scorpius get down from here."

"Albus what do you think your doing."

"Jumping and then going to the ministry, getting the time turner and saving Cedrics life," the two of them shouted at each other for a while as it was hard to hear each other over the blaring engine of the train. Until…

"Albus!"

"what."

"L… look behind you… "

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No way," me and Scourp said together. The trolley lady is on the roof of the train. She said something in her usual old lady voice but then started transforming into some kind of monster.

"I've never let anyone get off this train until they have reached their destination," she shouted

"JUMP!"

"WHAT!"

"JUMP NOW!"

"NOW?!"

"NOW SCORPIUS, JUMP!" and with that we ran off the edge of the train and jumped onto the side of the rail tracks.

"Great Al just great, and where exactly do we go from here?"

*(Y/n) POV*

"Wait wait wait shhh, did you hear something?"

"Nope, did you?"

"No."

"Okay, well we should probably get into our robes."

"Yes okay I'll meet you back here in 10."

"Hi guys!" A familiar voice entered our compartment just as me and V were about to leave.

"Hey Crissy," I say and she sat down next to me and hugged me.

"(Y/n)! You forgot to mention your little angel here is starting her first year!"

"Oh yeah," I say.

"You should tell Scorpius, he'll be thrilled there are TWO of you now."

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on there," said Crissy, V just laughed and held out her hand for a high five which Crissy took.

"I'm getting changed," I say as I hurriedly rush out the door. It's really not fair of them to assume something is supposed to happen between me and Scorpius, they don't know if he likes me, and Crissy doesn't even know if I like him. I hope he does through, and I do like him.

*V's POV*

"Okay, listen up Crissy, this is the year, I can feel it. This is the year that those two love birds. Totally shy love birds but non the less love birds are going to get together. And we have to make it happen."

"Wow! Hogwarts is even funner than I imagined" Squealed Cris. was an absolute cutie pie

"Hi."

"Hey," me and Cris said together as (Y/n) walked through the door.

"Still haven't changed I see."

"Had a lot to catch up on," and with that both me and Cris got up and left the compartment to get changed. As we walked along the train we couldn't see Al or Scourp anywhere. We were only looking for them because Crissy wanted to see Scorpius properly, but they had also not come back to the compartment for a while now.

"Sorry Cris, we'll see them at school and chat then, okay."

"Alright," Cris said sounding a little let down. We continued through the corridor until we got to where we needed to be and five minutes later emerged in out beautiful new robes.

"Lookin' good Cris."

"I know," she said barely able to hold herself together

"I know how you feel, I still remember my first year at Hogwarts, you nervous about the sorting?"

"No, I know I'll be in Hufflepuff like (Y/n)."

Uh oh

"Why do you say that Cris?"

"I just will be, the sorting hat won't let us be apart."

*Time Skip*

Cristine, (L/n)

"Ooo here it goes,"

"Hey before she gets up there, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Okay but make it quick."

"She thinks she'll be in Hufflepuff."

"What, she doesn't know that, why would you let her think that."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the table on the far right cheered and Cris dropped off the chair. Me and (Y/n) were cheering our heads off but she looked over at our table and I could see the tears in her eyes. Evidently so could (Y/n) as we looked over at each other and exchanged glances. Hers was slightly more accusatory than my apologetic one.

*Time Skip*

*(Y/n) POV*

We are back in our dorm room after the big feast, I didn't have a great feeling in my stomach. I assumed it was about Cris but I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius.

"V, did you notice that Scorpius wasn't at dinner today."

"Yea (Y/n) because I'm always looking out for that guys because I'm totally in love with him."

"I'm serious V."

"So am I! But, come to think of it, Cris wanted to meet him so we tried to find him on the train but we couldn't find him anywhere."

"What? V why didn't you tell me?"

"I know really know, it didn't seem like much at the time, I just assumed he was changing into his robes or something."

"Could you find Albus?"

"He wasn't there either."

"Not at the feast either," V sits up right on her bed and stares across to me still lying down. I take a deep breathe and sit up.

"What do you think is going on (Y/n)?"

*Scorpius POV*

"OKAY, okay so we took the polyjuice potion, broke into the ministry and got attacked by an enchanted bookcase that Hermione keeps in her office. WHAT THE HECK AL!"

"Okay but we got it Scorpius."

"WHAT THE HELL AL."

"Scorpius, we have the last remaining time turner."

"Okay listen up Albus, if you think that I'm going near that thing, what, what are you doing?"

"Grab on."

"ALBUS NO!"

*warped sound*

"Where are we Albus?"

"The triwizard tournament 1994"


	10. Chapter 10

*Scorpis POV*

"Okay, okay, so, okay, so you're….. Okay, yep, mmhmm."

"Scorpius, chill man, come on."

"Don't tell me to Be More Chill, we just broke like one thousand wizarding rules."

"Name one."

"UM, Time Traveling, Being in Possession Of A Time Turner, Using A Time Turner, Not Turning In A Time Turner…."

"Okay, I said name one"

*In the distance* "Welcome back to the second task! Contestants rankings are…"

"Damn, I thought we were going back to the first task."

"Fleur Delacour in fourth place"

"Please tell me you know how to get back."

"Victor Crum, third place."

"We'll figure it out."

"Cedric Diggory, second place."

"Don't know how to get back, are you insane Albus? You brought us here and don't know how to get us back. Albus are you listening to me?"

"Shhh, its Cedric, he's alive."

"And Harry Potter in first place!"

"Well, what's your plan?"

"Take you places at the edge of the pier."

"We need to get in the water."

"On your marks..."

"What no wait Al."

"Get set..."

"NOW, COME ON!"

*Canon fire*

Albus jumped into the water and of course I had to follow. We swam around the surface of the water for quite a while, until we saw Cedric swimming deeper and deeper underwater. Albus aimed his wand

"ABUJDIS BDOO!" I couldn't stop him, my voice was muffled by the water, I doubt he even heard me. He said something and a thick yellow light streamed from the end of his wand and hit Cedric in the back. I watched as he started to puff up and float upwards out of the water, past the pier, into the sky.

It was then I realised I needed air so I pushed back up to the surface with all the energy I had left and gasped for air as I swam to the deserted shore on the other side of the black lake where albus sat, puffing.

"ALB…"

"Scorpius…?" Albus interrupted me right when I was about to scream at him but all my anger melted away to fear at what he showed me. The time turner was vibrating and making a strange noise. I leant over it to take a look and as soon as I grabbed on I felt strange. I looked around, everything seemed to be moving forward at such a pace. And we're back in the forbidden forest…? The time turner drops to the ground and I picked it up.

*(Y/n) POV*

It has now been a whole day and Scorpius is nowhere. He missed the sorting, the feast and now breakfast. I'm getting worried. What am I supposed to do without my rock to keep me sane?

First period was no different, Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. I can't imagine what has gotten into him, _he loves school_. Whatever it is, _something's not right at all._

"V, didn't you say you didn't see them on the train?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh my god are you seriously still worrying about them. I'm telling you for the last time they are fine. You'll see them at dinner tonight. And if you don't I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, okay?"

"Okay," I say but I don't believe any of it. There's something wrong, I can feel it, _Scorpius would never just leave me… the school without telling me...the school where he is going_. I don't know, I just have some sort of connection, I can feel that something is wrong and I won't trust anyone who tells me everything was fine until I figure out what is going on.

*Scorpius POV*

"Albus?" I call, but no one answers. I can't see anyone at all. I'm terrified of the dark forest, I really don't want to be here alone. It's dark too which doesn't help.

"ALBUS!" I call much more loudly. I just as I hear footsteps approaching, I catch my bearings and turn around expecting to see Albus but it is a centaur.

"Can I help you young man?" HE asked me, in his very wise sounding voice.

"Yes please, you see, I can't find my friend Albus Potter."

"Potter? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir, he is his son."

"Impossible," The Centaur replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you do not wish to take my help seriously I shall not help you," and with that the centaur turned to walk away

"No please, I do want your help but I need to find my friend Albus."

"Young man, I know not of a boy named Albus, nor does he exists."

"Excuse me?" I say a bit bluntly but I can't believe what I'm hearing, Harry Potter is the most famous wizard out there and this centaur can't even recognise his sons name.

"I said this Albus can not exist," His blunt responses are not giving me the answer to what I want to know, and to be quite frank, he's beginning to annoy me.

"And why exactly is that may I ask?"

"Because Harry Potter never had a son, Harry Potter died years ago."


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, all you have to do is right now if find out where you are and get back to Hogwarts. Then someone will be able to tell me what's going on. _So I walked around the forest for what seemed like forever until I recognised a small hut from through the thick trees.

"Oh! This is the forbidden forest," My voice echoed through the trees, it made me feel really uneasy. All I want right now is to be with Al and V and of course (Y/n). What have I done? Why did I ever let Al use that time turner.

I started to run towards the cabin when I felt something heavy bump into my thigh. I put my hand inside the pocket of my robes and pulled out the time turner. _Oh, of course. I have it. _Finally, something to be happy about. If I can figure out what I did wrong I can reverse it.

I kept walking towards the magnificent building. It was pitch dark outside and the castle was lit up by the most stunning lights. As I walked across the field leading to the school, I tried to make sense of what was going on and where I was. _Okay I'm in the current year and the right time but the wrong… world. _I could be in a different universe ! The universe where Cedric didn't succeed in the second task. That's where I am right now.

I am so lost in thought, thinking of the blur of today's activities that I don't even realise i've reached the stars leading to the main entrance. I trip over the first step and fall to the floor. Its okay, I can breathe, I'm home. But as I sit up a thought makes me panic, I don't know who I am in this world. Am i even meant to be here? Who am I? And most importantly, where is (Y/n). Right then I see black teachers robes that drape over their shoulders right to the floor behind them. From the back all I can see is black as the back of his head is covered by greasy black hair reaching down to the top of their neck.

He stops. I keep thinking about how terrified I am right now, their reaction to me being here could give me all the answers I need as to who I am. But as he turns to face me I can't help but gasp.

"And what would a third year such as yourself be doing outside on a cold night like this?"

"Sir, ar.."

"Professor."

"Professor…. Snape?" He gave me a cold glare before the edges of his lips curve into a smug smile.

"You don't seem like yourself today," That statement made me squirm, or was it a question. Whatever it was I really don't care. I need answers and this is the best way I can think of to get the.

"Sir."

"Professor."

"Professor, can I please ask you something?" he hesitates and looks at me quite confused before slowly folding his arms and nodding as if for me to continue.

"What year is it?" Oh god, of course I asked that. Out of all the clever things I could have asked i asked the question i already knew the answer to. But i'm lost, where do you even start. Should I just tell him?

"What year is it, What is wrong with you Scorpius King?"

"Im sorry, did yo…"

"Professor."

"I'm sorry, PROFESSOR," I repeated a little to loudly this time "But did you say, the Scorpion King?"

"Yes?"

"And if I may, what is that?"

"Get inside Scorpius," he said with the coldest smuggest voice I have heard yet. It was so terrifying I didn't even look back I just got up, slowly, as if, if I did get up too quickly he would react like a dog. I stepped slowly onto the next step up, still making full eye contact. Until I suddenly turned around and without being too obvious I sped to the door and walked inside the castle.

Home, I thought. It felt like home. Much more than the Malfoy manor. The only thing that was missing now were my friends, and (Y/n). I miss her so much.

I don't know where my dorm is anymore but I decided to go to my dorm from the other world and start there. As I walked down the dungeons, a Griffindor came up the stairs and almost screamed at the sight of me.

"Oh, Scorpius I was looking for you. I have almost finished your homework, I'm sorry," He spoke quickly, like he was terrified of something.

"Finished my homework?" I said slowly trying to understand him.

"Not… not yet Scorpion King but I will, I promise. I'll stay up all of tonight to do it." _There it was again, Scorpion King._ I could see I had some kind of power over this Gryffindor and I didn't want to abuse it but I still needed answers.

"Tell you what," I said in my lowest scariest voice (which didn't really work out because I hate being mean). "I'll do my homework if you answer some questions for me."

"Yes, well, i've done questions 1,2,4,6,7,10,13,18 and the essay for question 22."

"No, not those questions. Sit down," He sat down on the stair immediately. I sat next to him but he shuffled away, apparently afraid I would hurt him in some way, I hate this, I hate this is what people think of me here.

"Okay, what is Scorpion King, Who am I and why are you doing my homework?" The Gryffindor looks at me half confused and half startled but I needed answers. The Gryffindor took a deep shaky breathe in and started talking.

"You are the Scorpion King because you are loved by every Slytherin and are close to Voldemort, You are Scorpius Malfoy, and i'm doing your homework because.." He hesitated for a minute as if trying to figure out if it was a trap "because, you forced me and said if I didn't you'd do something really bad to me which I know for a fact you've done to others. That's why everyone respects you" He means that's why everyone fears me…

"I'm sorry, did you say I'm close with Voldemort?"

"Yes, your father works with him," Trying to process all this when I realise something is wrong.

"For him," I correct.

"With him" He double corrects, I feel sick, that means my father is as bad as Voldemort. But I thought he was dead. I'm starting to see spots and my ears are ringing but im not done with this Gryffindor, I need more.

"It's Voldemort day right now," he says after a long silence.

"Voldemort day?" I ask feeling queasy and like i'm about to throw up. But not yet, there's one more thing I have to ask him.

"And where is (Y/n) (L/n)," he gasped and went completely still. I was waiting for the answer, even though I could feel it wasn't going to be good. We stayed silent for about half a minute before he took another shakey, deep breath and began to speak again.

"(Y/n) (L/n) is a very bad witch. She too works very closely with Voldemort but you two do not like each other. To say you don't get along is an understatement."

What he said made my insides shrivel and all I wanted was for the Gryffindor to leave so I could go to my room.

"She is Voldemort's right hand man," I think he could tell how upset I was as his tone softened and he seemed less scared of me and more full of pity.

"(Y/n) doesn't go to this school anymore, Scorpius," I felt my eyes prickle and my cheeks turn hot, the ringing in my ears worsened but somehow seemed to completely stop. Everything stopped but my mind and heart are racing.

"Thank you…" I had only just realised I didn't ask the Gryffindor his name

"Alexander."

"Alexander," I repeatered while trying to plaster on a smile. Keeping my head down I stood up and slowly made my way of doing the rest of the dungeon stairs to my dorm which I opened and found one king sized bed with a massive statue of a snake next to it and the words 'Scorpion King' over the head of the bed. _Yep, this looks like something alternate universe me would I have_ thought to myself before sitting down on the bed and sighing.

It was too much for my brain to process right at this moment. (Y/n), the right hand woman to Voldemort. All of her perfectness wasted on that dark magic. What I would give right now to see her beautiful (e/c) eyes and shiny (h/c) hair and to see her perfect lips twisted into a smile that could go as far as to cure the saddest person in the world. I don't know how long I will be here but I am sure that I will see her again, I will not rest until I am back with (Y/n).

*Time Skip*

After what felt like an hour of sulking into my pillow someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Alexander, I finished your homework" Oh! Of course I still made Alexander do my homework, I feel terrible. I must have waited too long to respond because Alexander started talking again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know, from our last conversation. You seemed a little off," I drop of my bed and open the door to let him in. He smiles at me and handed me my homework, he seems so much less terrified of me now, it's almost like he sees me as a friend.

"Thank you," I smile at him, maybe I'll have a friend to get me through this whole thing. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did, you were threatening me," _mmm I hate this version of me._

"Yea, sorry about that."

"It's okay, how are you feeling?"

"I, okay, I just have one question," My eyes start to prickle again and I crunch my stomach as it begins to hurt but I carry on. "Why are me and (Y/n) enemies?" Alexander looks at me and them looks away, he looks like he doesn't want to talk about it but he can see just how much I want to know the answer.

"Well," he starts "you, um..." _here we go._ "when she came to the school you were popular and you decided to torture her."

"WHAT," I instinctively yell, way too loudly. I didn't mean to but how on earth could I ever be mean to that amazing girl. That perfect incredible girl. Alexander continues, a little more scared and intimidated this time, I did yell really loud.

"Um, yeah. I don't know why you targeted her but every day after lunch you would follow her and when she was alone you would use the imperius curse on her, you were really mean," That last part killed me, not only the way he said if so timidly but the fact that I caused (Y/n) to become the right hand woman to Voldemort. I couldn't hold it in, I hid my head in my hands and started to cry all over again. I could feel Alexander was still there, unable to read the situation but I didn't care I just needed to cry.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?" I said.

"You're not the Scorpion King… are you?" I looked up and we met eyes.

"No," It came out so much quieter than I thought it would, almost a faint whisper but Alexander heard and shuffled closer to me on the bed before putting his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. I smiled into his shoulder, it felt nice to have a friend in this twisted world.

After I pulled myself together I lifted my head off Alexander's shoulder and weakly smiled at him. He seems a lot older now, he doesn't think I have complete control over him. Fourth year at least. Blonde hair, blue eyes and long eyelashes.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Just fill me in on the details," he joked. I smiled and semi laughed for what seemed like the first time since I got to this place, it felt good. _Deep breath in and begin…_

*(Y/N) POV*

"V, it's been a week and I don't know what's going on but he's missing, they are both missing. They're all anyone talks about anymore."

"I know, I know but I also know that wherever they are they will be alright," she leans in and gives me a big bear hug. We are alone in our dorm room, everyone else is at dinner but we can eat, especially me. I bury my face in her shoulder and allow my eyes to turn into waterfalls.

"I miss him," My voice comes out shaky and quiet.

"I know" she says. We stay like that for a while before V gets up and walks over to the table where our potions essay is sat.

"Let's get a head start on our potions work. It'll distract you for a little while," I smile at her but shake my head.

"I think I'll just go to sleep V."

"Hun, its 8:30."

"I know but I don't think I could concentrate on anything else right now. I pull my covers up to my chin and lay on my side with my back facing V so she can't see me cry. I turn around and look at V. "Thanks V."

"Sleep tight," she responds. I face away from her again and allow my eyes to become waterfalls again. I don't stop silently crying until my pillow is wet with tears and I hear the others coming into the dorm room at around 10. I can hear V shushing people as they walk in chatting happily, I even overheard the name Scorpius, but right now I don't want to hear all their conspiracies, I just wanted to know if he was okay, and Albus too, but mainly Scorpius because there was something I've been meaning to tell him which I fear it may now be too late.

I squeeze my eyes tight at the thought and change my train of thought to exactly what I'm going to say when he comes back, because... I know he will… I know he's alright… wherever he is. _Goodnight Scorpius, wherever you are_.

*Scorpius POV*

"Wow, okay, just one question though."

"Yes?"

"What's Harry Potter like?" I laugh at the fact that I've just told him everything and the one question he could think to ask was that. I think he can tell I'm not in the mood to answer all the questions. That's probably because I don't know half of them myself.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, in this other world, I was in lo… um I mean I really liked this girl and I think she liked me too but in this world I have no idea."

"(Y/n)."

"Yes… how did you..?"

"Know? It was pretty obvious you had feelings for her. When I told you what she was like in our world you started tearing up," _Oh God, I am so embarrassed, that's so embarrassing._ I try to hide my face from Alexander before he can see my cheeks go as red as the sunset I saw for the first time I left (Y/n) at Kings Cross Station in my first year.

"Hey, it's okay," He holds my face up and smiles at me. "You have me now, as much as I'll miss the 'nice' Scorpion King and wish you could stay, I'll definitely be missing doing your homework by then," I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Thank you," I say. "I really do need someone to help me figure out how to get home. But before I go, I need to talk to (Y/n). This (Y/n)."

"Okay, sorry Scorpius, can't help you there. You two hate each other, like really hate each other. I ain't going anywhere near that. Sorry man."

"I need to talk to her, Alexander."

"Scorpius, you haven't talked to her for 3 years, period." _Three years? I can't believe it. I hate everything about this world but this is just too much. _

"I gotta go Scourp, sorry, can I call you that," He says as he punches my shoulder and smiles.

"Yea, sure," I respond a little shyly. We get up from where we are seated on the bed and I walk him to the door of my dorm. "Hey, by the way Alex, can I call you that?"

"Yeah?" he says in a questioning but also confirming that I can call him by that name.

"What year are you…"

"Fifth year," _Wow, I knew he was older. _

"And you do a third years homework?" I respond in a joking tone.

"Hey man, you're not any third year, you're the Scorpion King," He waves his hand in front of his chest and changes his voice almost in a mocking way as he says the last two words. I smile and punch him softly in the arm.

"Meet me tomorrow morning outside the great hall," he says.

"Okay," I respond, before shutting the door behind him.

I lay down on my King sized bed and cover myself with the covers. I haven't changed, I don't deserve comfort right now. I knew time travel was a bad idea but I went along with it anyway and now look where it's got us. Us as in me and Albus. _God I miss him. And (Y/n) I miss (Y/n) so much,_ I can barely hold myself together when I think about her.

"I'll get back to you (Y/n)," I whisper quietly to myself as I turn out the lights. "Goodnight, (Y/n)."


End file.
